This project is concerned with two major areas of biochemical concern, namely blood coagulation and myelination. Each of these systems has heavy involvement of lipids and proteins in certain key reactions. The blood coagulation studies are concerned with the conversion of prothrombin to thrombin, in which factors V and X (plasma proteins) phospholipid and Ca plus 2 are involved. Particular emphasis is being placed on characterization of the various intermediates formed in the conversion of prothrombin to thrombin. At the same time, experiments are underway to prove unequivocally the activation of factor V (to Va) by factor Xa (plus phospholipid and Ca plus 2). The second major project centers attention on the process of myelination in the rat. Specifically the sequence of synthesis of myelin lipids and proteins in the developing optic nerve is under active investigation. Optic nerve myelin is being isolated, purified and then characterized on a biochemical basis. In addition, experiments are underway in which it is hoped that the biosynthetic pathway to polyunsaturated fatty acids in the brain can be established.